


Only a Dream

by StarlightFilly



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightFilly/pseuds/StarlightFilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Ficlet written for glackedandmullered's Michael Jones Fic Challenge. The prompt word I used was Nightmare and I just kind of ran with it. It's kind of shippy but it's literally Michael with whoever you wish it to be with so yeah. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Micheal Story for Chu’s (glackedandmullered) Michael Jones Contest  
> Prompt word: Nightmare  
> Written by: StarlightFilly  
> Ship: Any you can imagine  
> unbeta’d

He walks alone, among unending fields of grey scale grass. He knows that if he can just reach the other side that his love will be waiting with open arms. But, how far ahead? How much further must he travel in order to find them?

The heat.

It is almost unbearable on his back as he turns his face towards the sky, shielding his eyes with one hand, though it does not serve to help him see ahead. The grass feels razor sharp against his legs as he trudges through the knee-high stalks. 

He trips.

As he lands he finds himself looking into that face. The face he would know anywhere and in any lifetime. He inches closer to get a look at the glazed eyes that seemingly peer straight through him, unseeing.

No breath.

There is no movement, no sign of life as he stares. His own breath catches as he waits, praying that he would see the rise and fall of a chest, the sparkle in their eye that he is so used to seeing. 

A smile.

He recalls the first time they smiled at him. It felt as though he was seeing colour for the first time. Everything blinding and vibrant. Life was worth living if only to see that smile.   
A smile he would never see again.

He feels a sob break into through his chest and out into the unending grey world. Everything was dull, everything had been lost to him. Slowly he inches in to press his lips against those that are cold and devoid of the warmth that he was so accustomed to before heaving himself to his feet ready to face the dull world before him.

Alone.

His happiness was gone. His light, his hope. He walked on regardless, feet dragging as he reached the top of a hill. It was over he knew it was as he walked into the house that had long ago become their home, together.  
***  
Lying in bed awake, Micheal glanced over to the clock on the bedside, squinting at the flashing numbers before him, he could vaguely make out the digits flashing 3:22AM at him. He sighed as he looked over to the sleeping body beside him before gently placing a hand on the others cheek.  
It was only a dream, he was not alone, they were here.


End file.
